The organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has begun to gradually replace the LCD display due to its possessing such characteristics as high contrast, low thickness, wide viewing angle, fast response, etc. Integrating touch control function into the OLED has generated a high level of attention. OLED displays on the current market can only provide display function, and an additional and separate touch screen is attached to the OLED display. The module structure thus obtained has no advantage in thickness as compared with the in cell touch LCD. In order to reduce the thickness, in the prior art, another method is employed for realizing touch control function by depositing touch control electrodes on the package film of the OLED display screen through low-temperature sputtering.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.